


Fantasies

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: When Kaitlyn, Zack, Chris, Abbie, Tyler and Luna met they loved to play Truth and Truth. One time, Luna asked Chris what his fantasies are. He admits that he imagines a girl in a burning building, and he saves her. But when he said those words two years ago, he never would have thought that this fantasy that sounded so great turns into a nightmare.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Luna Reaney
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 16 minutes

**Two years ago  
**Soon it’s Zack’s turn to ask a question. He puts on an exaggerated thinking face and scratches his chin: 

“Hmmm, what to ask what to ask? Oh, got it! I want someone to tell me their ultimate fancy. Uh, I mean fantasy. Sorry, this is a really strong wine we got here.” He chuckles.  

“Or you a total lightweight," Kaitlyn adds.  

“Say’s the girl who’s gone from sitting on the couch to lay on the ground after two glasses." Chris chuckles and Kaitlyn joins. 

“What? It’s comfortable!" 

Luna interrupts the small discussion: "So Zack, whose ultimate fantasy do you want to hear?" 

Zack looks at her and shrugs his shoulder. "You know what, I already forgot! Who should I ask, Luna?" 

Luna looks around to every friend and catches Chris gaze. She smirks and admits: “Chris." 

Chris chuckles and responds: "Wow. Let’s see. Nothing too crazy... like I am a fireman, and I save a girl from a burning building. And then she’s really... grateful. You know what I mean." Chris smirks at Luna who shakes her head. 

“Oh yeah, we definitely know what you mean." Kaitlyn smiles and takes a sip from her wine. 

“Interesting... I guess we should be careful not to leave any candles burning up here... or maybe we should leave them burning." She smirks at Chris who grins back. 

“This part is up to you, I guess.”

  

 **Now  
**Who would have thought this ultimate fantasy becomes Chris biggest nightmare? He stands in front of this burning building watching the firemen quenching the fire in the building. The paramedics trying to save the life of the person Chris just saved out of the flames almost hurting himself. But he didn’t care, all he saw was her lying in the flames, helpless, alone and probably unconscious.  

“Sir, we have to bring her to a pressure chamber, she inhaled too much Carbon monoxide." One paramedic screams from the ambulance. 

“You can’t follow us there, but afterwards she will be transferred to the hospital here in town. You can visit her there in some hours." Chris looks over to the ambulance where is girlfriend lays, lifeless with so many tubes, breathing support. Chris nods, not trusting his voice. 

“You have to check yourself to, Mr Powell. You breathed in some of the dangerous gas too." 

Again, he just nods and just watches the ambulance go. The moment the ambulance is out of the way he falls to the floor and let the tears fall. One fireman comes over to him, and lies a hand on his shoulder, Chris looks up. 

“You saved her, Sir. When she would have been inside until we come, it would have been too late." 

“We don’t know that, yet..." Chris looks down. 

“Any idea of how the burning happened?" Chris asks quiet, but the fireman understands him. 

“It was definitely arson. We found a lot of gasoline canaster and the whole house had it on the wall and floor."

“It wasn’t her."

“We do think that too, we were able to see two different footsteps, one size 7 and one with shoe size 10. Her footsteps are only at the front of the house, but not where the fire started." 

Chris nods. “Will the police believe it?” 

“They will. I make sure of it. And now go to the hospital and let someone check on you, the burnings on your arm doesn’t look good, and you breathed the gas in." 

Chris nods and carefully stands up and walks over to his car. He sits inside and looks over to the passenger seat. Luna’s bag is there, along with one letter for Chris. When she wouldn’t have written this letter, Chris never knew she might be here. And he would have lost her.

Chris grabs the wheel and closes his eyes, letting new tears fall before he tries to calm down and head to the hospital, to let someone check on him, and most importantly see how she is doing.

 

 

At the hospital, a doctor checks on Chris burned arms and his lungs. 

“You didn’t breathe in too much carbon monoxide; the lung will heal on their own. You had luck, Mr Powell."

“No, if I had been lucky, my girlfriend would sit next to me, just a little bit of it in her lungs, but she had a lot of inside her lungs, and you should have seen her arms." 

The doctor takes his arm and examines it. "You got burning second degree. We have to treat that with some antibiotic cream, and some ointments that will cool the skin a little bit. You have to come here to the hospital a lot, so I can treat your skin for the next few days until we can see it got better.” The doctor explains and starts to treat his burned arm. 

“How did that happen?"

“The door was closed and was burning terribly. I had to open it somehow, so I pushed against it and burned my skin on the hot door. But at that moment, I didn’t really care, all I saw was my girlfriend lying in this stupid house.” 

“Who is your girlfriend?"

“Luna Reaney." He looks up to the doctor for the first time and sees that it rings a bell. 

“Is she already here?”

The doctor shakes his head. "But we had a registration for skin surgery." 

Chris loses all the colour in his face. "Skin... surgery?” 

“Yes, Mrs Reaney got third-degree burning on her arms, that had to be treated with some skin grafting or we might have to use synthetic skin." 

Chris looks down and strokes a hand through his face with his good arm. "This is just not fair.”

The doctor walks over to the desk. "I will operate Mrs Reaney. You can wait in front of the hall of the surgery, and I can inform you the minute I know more? But we don’t know how long the surgery might go." 

Chris nods. “Okay. Thank you, Dr." He looks up to the sign. "Rogers."

 

After four hours Luna lies in her bed in the hospital with bandaged arms and tubes with infusions that inject her some pain killers, a breathing help in her nose. The pressure chamber did most of the work, and Luna was able to breathe on her own, but without this little help, she can’t get enough oxygen. Chris holds her hand carefully, not wanting to hurt her. 

At the sight of her Chris’s chest aches, she looks so broken. The thought that this was a close to death situation is unbearable for Chris. He would have never forgiven himself if he lost her. Dr Rogers enters the room and smiles at Chris who looks up at him. 

“And?"

“The lungs can start to heal now, the pressure chamber helped to get the carbon monoxide out of the lungs. But she was lucky, one minute later and she wouldn’t be here. So, it’s good that you have found her. And the skin grifting was successful, but she will have some scars it wasn’t possible to prevent that. The first days she might be under a lot of pain, because of the skin, but we give her pain inhibiting infusion."

“When will she wake up?"

“She should wake up within the next hour."

“Thank you, Dr Rogers."

“Call me, as soon as she is awake, just push this button and I’ll come as soon as possible." 

Chris nods and looks back to Luna, stroking her head.

 

 

As the doctor predicted Luna wakes up within the next hour, opening her eyes, groaning. Chris sits up and strokes her cheek carefully. 

“Hey, everything is okay, I am here. You are safe." Chris reassures her. 

Luna looks up into his calming ocean blue eyes. "Chris..." Luna whispers. 

Chris kisses her forehead and pushes the button the doctor told him to push. “Do you have pain?"

She nods and looks up to him with teary eyes. "I am so sorry." 

Chris shakes his head. "You don’t have to apologise, there is no reason for it. You can explain to me later what that was about, but first, the doctor will ease the pain." 

Luna nods and Chris takes her hand again as Dr Rogers enters the room. 

“Hello, Mrs Reaney. How do you feel?”

“Dizzy?"

Mr Rogers smiles at her. "This is normal, do you remember what happened?”

“I was in the house and suddenly someone else started the fire before he ran off. I couldn’t leave the house; I was scared it was just a trap... I …" 

Her heartbeat increases and Mr Rogers lies a hand on her shoulder. ” Shh... Everything is good! The police arrested someone already. What no one knew was that the cameras in the house were on. They saw it wasn’t you." 

Luna’s heartbeat slows down again and then looks up to the Doctor. "Do you know the name of the person who got arrested. I saw the man; I know who it was."

“I can call the police for you and asks, and let you know, but back to your state of health." He smiles down and opens the infusion a little bit more. 

“Do you have any pain, except the one on the arm?" Luna shakes her head carefully. 

“What is with my arms?" Chris squeezes her hand and kisses it.  

“We had to do a skin grifting, you had burnings third degree."

“Will... will I have scars?”

“Yes, some might be left, we couldn’t prevent that." 

Luna nods and looks down to her arms.  

"If you need anything, just push the red button." Mr Rogers explains before leaving. 

Chris looks at his girlfriend, lying there. "What goes on in your mind right now?" 

“Will... will you still think I am attractive?" Luna looks at him teary. 

Chris sits up and carefully sits next to her on the bed, stroking her cheek. “Always. No matter how many scars you might have. I love you for the person you are, with or without scars. And for me, nothing can destroy your beauty, nothing." Chris gives Luna a small kiss she responds to. 

“Do you want to tell me now, how this whole situation happened?"

 

Luna closes her eyes and remembers:

 _She followed Beau along the campus until they arrived at an abandoned house. She remembers the dead grass that pokes up through the sidewalk, also the windows that were almost completely boarded over, and she sees a roof that looked like it could cave in at any moment. Beau was standing at the front door, fumbling with some keys. She knew she had to go into this death trap, she knew it the moment Beau turned around and looked over his shoulder before disappearing into the building._

_Now, when she thinks about it, she knows he knew she was there. But at that moment, nothing seems to make sense. All the questions ran through her mind, what would Beau be up to in this creepy old place? How far would he go with all those pranks?_

_But for her there was only one way to find that out, following him into the house. She waited for a few minutes to avoid detection and sneaked up to the door. She remembers no sounds were coming from the inside, she was scared to enter, it was an abandoned house after all. It wasn’t in the best state, but she put her fear aside to finally find the culprit of all the pranks to her friends. It was dark, she barely could see anything, but Luna edged forward anyway._

_Focused on finding Beau and catches him during the process of the new prank he is up to. Suddenly a banging sound echoed from down the hall, made her stiffen up totally. She knew it was Beau, but to be caught was scary. The sound continued for a while and then stops abruptly._

_That was the moment she took out her phone to record this whole scenario. Luna crept down the hallway towards the door that’s been left slightly ajar. She smelt gasoline. A lot of gasoline. She tugged up the sheet and tugged it aside, revealing a lot of canister of gasoline._

_Luna remembers kneeling to examine them. As she heard footsteps, she let her phone fall, but before she could get her phone the whole house alight into the fire. And she knew, there is no way out, only the hope, someone might find her. She wandered through the fire’s as suddenly one wood branch came down to her, hitting her on the arms._

_“Ahhhh!” Luna screamed in pain. That’s when she saw someone running away. Beau. She saw his blue shirt, his silhouette in front of the only window where she could have jumped out, but on the way to the window, she coughs more and more, and before she could jump out she fell onto the floor, seeing the fire around her, before closing her eyes. Then she felt two arms around her, but she was too weak to fight back, in case it might be Beau, she couldn’t move, everything was so blurry. Next, she feels a cold floor underneath her and two hands cupping her face. A soft knowing voice reaches her:_

_“Stay with me, Luna. The ambulance is here any minute.”_

 

“And then nothing." Luna looks up to Chris who holds her hand through the whole story. 

“So, you followed Beau because you knew, he was behind the forks on the football field?"

“Not only this, Chris. He was the one who drove the car that crushed us, changed the grades of Zig, published James manuscript, destroyed the music of Kaitlyn and TBD. Everything and the worst part is, he got help from Kassidy. And who knows what Nathan has to do with it." 

Chris looks shocked down to her. "Why did you never say something?" 

“I don’t know, I felt responsible for everything, and I was involved in something, I was scared someone would assume I had the idea. I am just a normal girl; I don’t have rich parents with the best lawyers."

“Where have you been involved?" He strokes her cheek gently. 

“A prank on Claire. Remember her cutting her hair? We planned to put honey into her shampoo. HONEY! Really, I thought it will be honey, and not glue." She starts to cry. “They put glue into her shampoo. And Claire saw me, only me! She thought it was me...” 

Chris sits up and kisses her forehead, stroking the tears away. “Now, we know it was Beau!”

“We don’t know that; we have to wait until we know the name of the person who got arrested."

“Shall I go out and ask someone?" 

Luna nods. Chris walks out and to one of the nurses.  

“Hello, the doctor told us he might call the police, so we find out who got arrested?"

“Ah, yes he did that but an emergency came in. The police arrested two people, Kassidy Marquez and Beau Han." 

Chris nods. "That are the ones. Thank you, Ma’am." 

Chris returns to Luna and sits down next to her. "They arrested Kassidy and Beau. The police are sure, it was them."

“And Nathan?”

“no information about it."  

Luna nods. "I think you didn’t imagine your ultimate fantasy like that huh?" She looks at him, smiling slightly and stroking over his bandaged arm. 

“Definitely Not. The fantasy I had didn’t involve being scared to lose the person I love the most."  

Luna strokes his cheek, carefully because of her bandaged arms. "But I am grateful, Chris. So so grateful."  

Chris's mouths change into a small smile. "Get healthy and this is how you can show me how grateful you are. Everything else, we can do later." 

Luna chuckles. "I am tired.”

“Then go sleep, a little bit. I won’t leave your side. “He kisses her on the lips before Luna falls asleep.

  

The next few weeks Chris helps Luna with a lot of, never leaving her side. He also helped her with catching up with college, writing a new article. Because of her bandaged arms, it was hard for her to write on a laptop, so he wrote for her, while she dictates what she wants to write. Her bandaged arms made it impossible to eat something, so Chris fed her, gave her something to drink whenever she needs it. Zig, Zack, Becca, Kaitlyn and James did come to the hospital very often, Abbie and Tyler sometimes. With the help of her friends and boyfriend, Luna will be back into her life sooner than expected. And she will show Chris how grateful she is, as often as she can.


End file.
